Aiding A Phantom In Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: A curious friendship between Constantine and Deadly, the mysterious Phantom of the Muppets leading to antics and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I got inspiration from learning that Deadly was lodging in the theatre attic, without the weirdoes knowing and the idea of him and a certain bad frog being friends led to this.**

 **During a blustery and boring day in the studio, a certain thief goes looking for antics and instead ends up finding Deadly in the attic so decides to befriend him, and a curious friendship begins much to the dismay of Kermit and the otners**

* * *

It was a cold, blustery January day or morning, and Deadly was in his little home in the attic of the new studio, plus nobody even Kermit and his friends woukd care, if he was up here or not, except for his twin brother Dudley who was Piggy's husband but was wrapped up in a purple blanket drinking warm tea since coffee was like alcohol to him.

"They wouldn't want me aroubd, but it's alright since I did this in their precious theatre." Deadly muttered.

The so called Phantom of the Muppets foubd it hard to make friends, despite what Dudley said so had given up on the whole concept of being social but humming softly to himself, unaware Dudley could hear him, along with Constantine who was very curious about what was making that humming noise.

"Good frog won't mind, if I go up there, plus it's a mystery to solve." he told himself, pulling the ladder that led to the attic down.

Carefully, he climbed up with ease using his skills hearing the humming turn to singing, teaching the attic impressed by what was up here exploring not letting the dust bother him.

"He-lo whatever, or whoever you are, show yourself!" he called out, hearing soft hisses.

"How did you get up here?" Constantine heard a ysterious voice ask, as it sounded familia seeing candles flicker.

He realised who it was, wondering if the others knew he was up here all alone, unsure what to do.

"No they don't, and they probably don't care." Deadly told him, making Constantine get it.

He'd heard of this mysterious phantom of the Muppets, and admired his antics that had bothered the others, making him grin a little surprising Deadly making him wonder who would be like this and seeing the mole on Constantine's lip, made Deadly get who this guy was

"Well, well Cnstantine, what brings you to my attic dwelling?" Deadly said, his face hidden behind his mask avoiding eye contact making the Bad Frog get it, as he was like that too.

"I was just curious, plus I have heard about you, but for somebody who made my cousin jump, why're you shy?" Constantine asked.

"I-I just am, alright?" Deadly said, with his eyes closed, making Constantine get it having Aspergers himself, wanting to get to know Deadly.

* * *

Kermit was very worried, because he hadn't heard or seen Constantine in a while, hoping he was not causing mischief, seeing Sam curious too, hearing noises from the attic, making them jump a little wondering if Constantine was up there, making Dudley sigh knowing who else was up there and hoping Deadly wasn't giving him trouble, remembering his twin brother was shy.

They then saw Constantine show up, wondering what he was up to, seeing him carrying a platter of food, making Kermit shake his head, seeing his mischievous cousin pull down the ladder of the attic and climbing up with ease.

"Kermit, don't adk questions, you don't want answered alright?" Dudley said.

"Dudley, don't do that!" Kermit said sounding freaked a little.

Dudley went to feed Gloria Stefan his pet penguin, but Kermit hoped Constantine wasn't keeping or hiding a pet up there, or a bat up there making the others confused until organ music made them surprisec.

"Deadly's up there, just great!" Sam said, covering his ears.

"Yeah, but Constantine is up there, so maybe they're hanging out." Kermit told them.

"You remember what Deadly did laśt time, lodging in our old studio?" Scooter said.

"Yes, but he's being quiet so I guess we should let them be." Dudley said.

He hoped, that maybe his brotjer had made a friend in Constantine, which woukd be a good thing, for not just Deadly but Kermit and the others too.

Dudley knew his brother was misunderstood, so was wanting to make him some special tea, like they drank back home in the Lanyrinth hoping Deadly would not set off the fire alarms after it, because it made him do smoke rings.


	2. Picnic Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story.**

 **So in this chapter, Constantine, Deadly and Dudley are having an indoor picnic, along with antics like Eat if You Dare, a game Deadly made up.**

* * *

Dudley was in the studio kitchens making tea but also platters with things like the most stingiest cheese, Swedish meatballs, cupcakes among other things knowing he and Deadly liked having little picnics while Up Late with Piggy was going on, plus it kept Deadly company and out of trouble or Getying in Piggy's hair which was not his brother's best idea.

"Dudley, where're you going, that you packed a picnic, and can I come?" Constantine said.

"Sure, since I'm going up there, and guess you haven't eaten in a while?" Dudley said, pointing to the attic.

"Sweet, we're having a Pucnic." Constantine said, climbing up first, seeing Deadly sleeping wrapped up in that blanket, seeing him cuddle something, that looked like a stuffed goblin.

"Ssh Dudley, does a certain phantom take naps?" Constantine whispered, helping Dudley, by pulling him up, using his ninja like grip into the attic which surprised the dragon male.

"Yes he does, as he zones out, but he'll wake up soon, plus that stuffed animal is his, our father gave it to him a long time ago, but it's actually good you're helping him." Dudley told the master thief.

"You mean, by hanging out right?" Constantine asked, seeing Dudley nod.

"The others are too scared, to try and bond with him, or find his soft spot, so this is a good yet curious thing, even if Deadly's too shy to tell you." Dudley said, making Constantine get it.

* * *

"Hey Constantine, Dudley, what's going on?" Deadly asked yawning, revealing dirty, I brushed fangs, making Dudley sigh at his brother's lack of that stuff making Constantine grin.

"I figured you might be hungry, since you never leave the attic, unless everybody has left, Pkus Constantine was bored, and hungry plus my wife's show is going on." Dudley said.

"Yeah, I could hear her from here, you married a foghorn." Deadly said, making Constantine burst out laughing.

"Deadly, we talked about that, as she can be nice and she might not appreciate what you just said." Dudley said pouring tea from a tea pit Deadly was levitating with ease making Dudley sigh, knowing Deadly was having a goofball hour making Constantine impressed, catching the tea in a cup.

"Aw come on Dudley, it's more fun this way, or did Piggy tame you?" Deadly joked, seeing Dudley a bit annoyed.

"That's not how we impress friends, by insulting who their brotner chose to marry." he said.

"Deadly's just kidding, I do this to good frog all the time." Constantine said.

"Yes, but I fibd you annoying Kermit hilarious, like blowing up pies." Dudley said.

"Alright, you wanna pkay Eat If You Dare?" Dudley said, making Deadly excited.

"What is it, some kind of game?" Constantine asked curiously seeing Dudley nod.

"Deadly made it up a while ago, and it has been entertaining plus Piggy woukd flip, if we pkay end this on her show." Dudley told him, hearing Deadly snort.

"It woukd be comedy gold, but we wear blindfolds and pick something at random to eat, it coukd be sweet or something odd, like stinky cheese." Deadly explained dramatically.

"I want to try this, ad it sounds hikarious, like Beanboozled, that Sneaker likes pkaying." Constantine said.

Deadly grinned, as he'd never played Eat if You Dare with anybody else besides Dudley, but it would be fun seeing the master thief eat stinky cheese making Dudley impressed, knowing the maser thief was pretty strong, coming from Siberia.

"Stinky cheese, right?" Cobstantine asked, taking off the blind fold seeing Deadly impressed.

They were unaware the others could hear them, since they were pkaying a lot of things, which was making Kermit and Piggy curious and worried, since the others were starting to cause mischief and ruin the broadcast but Piggy knew that might not be the case.

"Alright, just because we can hear him doesn't mean he's up to antics, plus Constant's with him, so just ignore him." Kermit said, which made Piggy frown a little at what Kermit said.

She knew that Deadly was her husband's brother, so was wanting to give him a second chance plus Deadly had weird manners because nobody bothered to teach him better, like Dudley teaching him not to say certain words that ruffled Sam's feathers, or scare otjers because he foubd it funny, sighing.

She was gonna leave pur on the attic ladder, hoping that might entice Deadly to come down so they coukd talk.

"Hey, pie!" Deadly said, climbing down, but surprised seeing Piggy.

"Whoa, whoa it's alright, I just wanna talk." she said.

"Nice trick, Piggling, using his sweet Famg." Dudley said from the attic.

"Look I'm sorry, if me pkaying the organ or having fun, gets in the way of your show, or irks a certain bug eating buzzkill, but I was just having some fun." Deadly said, avoiding eye contact.

"I know, and that's good you remembered not to cause heck, during my show, but you don't have to hide in the attic, you know?" Piggy said seeing Deadly nod, going back up the ladder into the attic making Constantine get it.

"At least the foghorn gave us pue hehe!" he said, seeing Deadly grin.

Dudley had an idea, since Deadly got lonely, after he and everybody left, Dudley thought maybe Constantine staying the night could help, deciding not to tell Kermit.


	3. Trying To Cheer Deadly Up

"Wow, what's in that chest, as it being locked, means there's treasure right?" Deadly asked, seeing Constantine nod while in the attic with the Phantom of the Muppets.

"I think I can unlock it, Deadly." Constantine replied, opening using a little gun powder blowing the lock open seeing Deadly open it, but was unaware of the dust coughing.

"Wow, Deadly you alright, you don't sound good." Constantine said, going to get Dudley, seeing Dudley get it.

"He's having an asthma attack, as he needs his inhaler." Dudley said, finding Deadly's inhaler, seeing him take it making him and Constantine relieved, making Deadly surprised yet amused finding pieces of a toy organ.

"Deadly has asthma, so dust activates it which this attic is full of, meaning he might not be able to stay up here." Dudley explained to Constantine seeing the master thief get it, knowing Deadly was going to freak.

"It's for his health, and his own good, which we need to tell him right now, before he breathes in more dust." Dudley, seeing Deadly climb down with the organ pieces stunning the others, making them jump said, making Deadly nervous, hearing he couldn't stay in the attic.

"I know you like being up here, but all this dust, it's activating your asthma, but we'll figure something out, and you can bring that with you, since nobody's gonna want it, Pkus it fits you." Dudley explained, trying to make Deadly see sense.

"Your brother is just ok ing out for you, as he cares about you." Constantine said, as Dudley was impressed by this, seeing Deadly climb down with the organ pieces stunning the others, making them worry.

"The attic is too dusty, for him to stay up there, without aggravating his asthma so be nice!" Constantine said, seeing them unsure, wondering what Deadly was doing with that organ.

"He found it in the attic so he's trying to fix it, alright?" Dudley said, to them.

Kermit guessed it was okay, since they didn't know Deadly very well, so maybe this was a good thing, that Deadly had been forced out of his attic, seeing the phantom sigh, looking up at the ceiling, making Dudley sigh because he wanted to cheer him up, having an idea.

"Let's pkay Eat If You Dare, sounds good?" he said, seeing Deadly shake his head, which surprised Dudley, because his brother always wanted to play thinking something was wrong.

* * *

"Horns clear, eyes look a little sad?" Dudley said, dressed like a doctor because Deadly seemed a little sad guessing that he missed his attic seeing him quiet, making Constantine worry, because Deadly was always ready for antics.

"Somebody misses his attic, but this is weird even for him." Dudley whispered to the master thief.

"Hey, you're not acting yourself,which is weird." Constantine told Deadly, needing to cheer him up

"Deadly it's alright to be sad, but we'll help you find another place, just as good as the attic." Dudley told him.

"Alright, you can try." Deadly mumbled, as he was working on his organ giving Constantine an idea, since Deadly loved tricks seeing him drinking tea stunning the others, thinking Deadly was up to no good.

"He's not faking, he's just sad about leaving the attic." Constantine told them.

Kermit was seeing that was true, surprised that Deadly was quiet, not mocking or pulling antics, which was weird hearing commotion making them curious, even Deadly seeing smoke coming from the organ pipes stunning Deadly making him chuckle which was relieving Dudley a little, to hear his brother laugh like that.


End file.
